Facebook
by Serena Nightray
Summary: Hyuga Hinata tiene el Síndrome Evans, el cual ha cambiado su forma de vida radicalmente, cuando cumple 16 años y su padre le regala una laptop, el mundo virtual le abrió por completo una nueva ventana de su vida y el exterior, Facebook es su nueva forma de hacer amigos y conversaciones, ver el mundo y conocer el amor. /AU-OOC/
1. Ventana

**Capitulo 0: Ventana**

* * *

El cuerpo de la pequeña Hinata ardía en fiebre, varias gotas de sudor llenaban su frente, no paraba de temblar, las pupilas dilatadas no se contraían cuando el médico ponía la luz de la lámpara, su lucidez ya casi se extinguía.  
Hana y Hiashi Hyuga trataban de hablar con los médicos y enfermeras, pero estos pasaban de largo en medio de ellos, soluciones, equipos de canalización, una enfermera gritando que ya estaba lista para el control térmico y Hanabi en brazos de su madre llorando espantada, como cualquier niño, esos sonidos y el aura del lugar no le agradaba, su reacción inmediata era el llanto, Hana la acercó más a su rostro lloroso tratando de infundirle valor a su hija y a ella, se cuestionaba mentalmente que estaba haciendo mal.

Hiashi era otro punto aparte, el tenía la mirada fría sobre su primogénita, era llevada a otra sala aparte a la cual ellos ya no tenían acceso, suspiró en ese momento.

" _ **Quizás cuando la niña crezca las cosas empeorarán"**_

Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho el pediatra de aquel entonces, Hinata había ingresado a la edad de cuatro años por primera vez al hospital, la maestra de preescolar le había informado que su hija había colapsado en medio de las clases, inmediatamente Ko había ido por ella encontrándose a una niña totalmente blanca como el papel, los labios partidos y la respiración superficial. El diagnóstico médico que se le había entregado en ese momento era el de una anemia muy avanzada, los niveles de los eritrocitos eran tres unidades debajo del mínimo.  
Hinata pasó esa semana internada recibiendo tomografías, rayos X, TAC*, los tubos de ensayo con sangre, torundas alcoholadas, bombas de infusión, electrocardiogramas y medicamentos de nombres tan raros que hasta el médico se confundía era su panorama del futuro y de la actualidad.

* * *

El día que Hinata Hyuga cumplió los 16 años de edad no fue un día hermoso, ella estaba no estar en la sala de urgencias recibiendo paquetes globulares, conectada a las puntillas nasales bajo la toma de oxígeno, recibiendo ocho litros de oxígeno, si no es que más.  
Neji, su primo, había sido insistente en ese momento.

" _ **Hinata-sama, debería de asistir al medico"**_

Quería demostrar que ese día estaba bien, su madre le había prometido una fiesta, en un restaurante, después de estar poco más de una década encerrada en casa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no recaer ese día, o si lo hacía, mínimo fuera al día ó de convencer a Neji que estaba bien, él definitivamente no lo creía, pero por un momento decidió dar por el lado de su prima, solo estaba atento a la respiración dificultosa y al posible sangrado nasal que podría acercarse.

No pasó ninguna de las dos cosas, un vómito en medio de la sala de la casa hizo que ignorara todas las peticiones de su familiar, pidiéndole a una chica que pasaba por allí que limpiara la habitación se dirigió con ella a la puerta. Hanabi había accedido a decirle a su madre lo sucedido y que cancelarían la fiesta por un imprevisto de salud.

 _Adiós bello mundo exterior._

Mientras Neji Hyuga conducía la camioneta a una velocidad considerable, Hinata jugaba con el pequeño botón subiendo y bajando el vidrio, su mirada perlada contemplaba a la nada, recordando sus días de la niñez.  
La última vez que había asistido a una escuela fue a la edad de seis años, y ni siquiera completó el curso ya que su existencia fuera de un área semi-estéril era un peligro. Su última fiesta de cumpleaños fue a los cuatro años, invitó a todos sus compañeros del curso, pero solo fueron algunos, ella era una persona muy nerviosa, tímida, introvertida y tranquila, algo no muy común en un niño de esa edad, sacó su móvil de su pantalón de mezclilla y observó las fotografías de la galería.

La fotografía de su último cumpleaños escolar.

Estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con su rostro lleno de pastel, una peli-rosada que abrazaba a un pequeño de cabello negro con un peinado semejante a la cola de una gallina, los ojos de ambos, verde y negro chocaban de manera juguetona, un castaño rellenito con sus mejillas en remolino, una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo, y un peli-negro de cabello en forma de piña. No recordaba los nombres de ninguno de ellos.

" **¿Cómo serán ahora?"** se preguntó mentalmente mientras imaginaba como eran en la actualidad. Quizás el rubio sería el más listo de todos, el cabello de piña abandonó los estudios, la rubia modelo, la de ojos verdes y el pelinegro gallina serían novios y el rellenito quizás… Sería más robusto.

" **Ya llegamos… ¿En qué piensas?"**

Las palabras de su primo se escuchaban lejanas, como un eco ausente, la luz poco a poco se iba difuminando, sus sentidos estaban adormilados, seguido de unos cuantos gritos que no supo identificar.

* * *

Una semana… Ese fue el tiempo que dijo el médico que estuvo en coma, fue una suerte que despertara, se llevó una gran desilusión cuando este le explicó que la descomposición de sus glóbulos rojos ya era demasiado rápida, las transfusiones de sangre no la salvarían, o al menos no por el tiempo que antes recibía.

Su cuerpo no soportaría una transfusión de sangre semanal, y no solo eso, la economía de sus padres ya empezaba a verse afectada, el impacto apenas comenzaba, pero ya era algo notorio, sus padres le pagaban a algunas personas para donar sangre, aquellos que pasaban la prueba de hibridación* eran remunerados aún más con el fin de ser su banco personal de sangre.  
Sus plaquetas ya comenzaban el proceso de descomposición, cualquier resfriado podría matarla.

" **Es como si tuvieras cáncer, pero no lo tienes"** comentó Hanabi a modo de juego, pero a ella realmente le había dolido ese comentario.

" **Necesitamos realizarte una esplenectomía*, tu bazo se ha dañado y eso está generando más problemas, el problema es que con los índices bajos de hemoglobina y plaquetas es imposible hacerlo"**

Mentiría si dijo que no tragó duro cuando le comentó por primera vez acerca de una operación, ahora si estaba difícil la situación.

" **Si no lo hacemos ahora no se cuanto durará tu cuerpo antes de colapsar"**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que fue dada de alta del hospital, una dieta estricta y cuidados necesarios se volvieron parte de su rutina diaria, pero ese día su padre la sorprendió, cuando subía las escaleras para llegar a su habitación escuchó un golpe seco, extrañada aceleró su paso y encontró su habitación abierta, su padre estaba dentro dejando una caja en la cama, le dio un beso en la coronilla y se retiró. No mencionó nada, ya sabía que estaría en la planta baja acompañando a su madre. Una vez que se encontró sola le quitó el papel colorido al paquete encontrando algo que solo Neji-niisan tená en su poder.

Su nueva laptop.

Una laptop hp violeta que podía ser parecida a la de su primo ahora le pertenecía, estalló en gritos de felicidad, ya que podría hacer las mismas cosas que su primo, como por ejemplo, ver esa cosa a la que llamaba Facebook.

 _Facebook: Esa aplicación que es representada con un cuadrado azul y una letra "f" en blanco, muy popular, y te deja ver muchas personas, artistas, paisajes, dibujos, fotografías._

Emocionada pinchó en el ícono de Google Chrome y la re-direccionó a Google, allí en el buscador tecleó la afamada aplicación y se asombró al ver la ficha de registro. Usó el correo que era ingresado para comprar libros en línea, su nombre, cumpleaños, y al final pinchó aceptar. Después de rellenar los datos extras como artistas favoritos, películas, cosas, y programas, añadió la única escuela a la que asistió.

Le desplegó una lista de personas que habían asistido al mismo preescolar que ella.

La primera ventana hacia su libertad estaba lista.

* * *

Hola, vengo a dejarles otra historia~

Diccionario:

 **TAC:** Sigla de _Tomografía Axial Computerizada_ , con que se denomina un método de exploración radiológica que permite el estudio de un órgano, especialmente el cerebro, desde distintos planos.

 **Hibridación:** Las pruebas de hibridación son aquellas pruebas sanguíneas que se hacen para ver la compatibilidad de la sangre a donar con la del individuo, pueden ser del mismo grupo sanguíneo y quizás no ser compatibles, por eso se realizan esas pruebas.  
 **Esplenectomía:** Es el nombre de la intervención quirúrgica de quitar el bazo, el bazo es una víscera vascular de muchos vertebrados situada en la región del hipocondrio izquierdo; desempeña diversas funciones relacionadas con la sangre y el sistema inmunológico.

¿Sigo adelante con la idea o la descarto?  
¿Reviews?

Besos~


	2. Sueños

Hola, he regresado (?)

 _ **Aclaraciones: Las cosas que esten en cursiva y negritas son post o mensajes que fueron enviados en fb :)  
Y los puntos de vista fueron marcados, sin más por el momento a leer**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida te da muchas razones para llorar**_

 _ **Demuestra que tienes miles de razones para reír y vivir**_

* * *

El día que había hecho la cuenta de Facebook no pudo comenzar la búsqueda de nuevos amigos o buscar indicios de nombres de aquellos compañeros que estuvieron con ella en tiempos de antaño.

Ese día había tenido que ir de vuelta al hospital, el médico le había mandado a hacer estudios sanguíneos y pruebas de reacciones febriles para ver cómo estaban funcionando sus células inmunológicas contra las bacterias o virus que correspondían a su flora natural. Después de ello había llegado bastante cansada y con un diagnóstico de cuadro de anemia agudo.

Ahora por fin ha estaba en la comodidad de su habitación, tomando té de fresas y la puerta cerrada, después de un abundante desayuno lleno de frutas de estación y un vaso con una bebida de suplementos alimentarios sabor vainilla, le pidió a sus padres que no la molestaran puesto que estaría durmiendo, ella pondría la alarma varios minutos antes de que su maestra de literatura Kurenai llegara. Los ojos perlados de ella se enfocaron en la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

 _"Las páginas que aparezcan en las pestañas de incógnito no se guardarán en el historial del navegador, en el almacén de cookies ni en el historial de búsquedas una vez que hayas cerrado todas tus pestañas de incógnito. Se mantendrán los archivos que descargues o los marcadores que crees._

 _Ten en cuenta que tus acciones no serán totalmente invisibles. El uso del modo incógnito no te permite ocultar tu actividad de navegación a tu empresa, a tu proveedor de servicios de Internet o a los sitios web que visites."_

—Tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo…

Trató de convencerse a si misma mientras llenaba la barra del buscador. Los dedos se movían ágiles sin hacer ruido.

www. Facebook. Com

Los ojos brillaron de emoción al ver como aparecían las imágenes y los campos a llenar.

 **Correo:Hina_ta-Hyuuga**

 **Contraseña: Tulipandemazapan2712**

¡Bienvenida una vez más a Facebook Hinata!

Observó la página por completó y pulsó en aceptar cuando un pequeño pulgar le ofrecía dar un recorrido, se dio cuenta que no contra con una foto de perfil ni de portada, tomarse una foto suya y ponerla allí era una buena idea, pero también mala, no se sentía muy segura de aquello.

—¿Qué haría Neji-niisan?- se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un cepillo de cerdas violetas con puntas engomadas. Mentir por internet no está bien visto, se mordió el labio pensativa y suspiró. —Me arreglaré un poco para tomarme una fotografía.

Se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro y humedecer la cabellera azul-negrusca y acomodarla un poco, una vez hecho eso se inspeccionó en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, no se veía tan mal, sólo esas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos que la habían lucir más pálida de lo usual. Una vez terminado el arreglo personal volvió de nuevo a sentarse en su cama, accedió a su perfil de Facebook y seleccionó el lugar donde debía de estar su foto de perfil.

 _"Subir una imagen desde el ordenador"_

 _"Hacer foto de perfil"_

Escogió la segunda opción y la aplicación abrió la webcam.

Una sonrisa en labios de princesa con color rosado, largar y tupidas pestañas oscuras enmarcaban los grandes ojos perlas nacarados, nariz fina respingada con unas cuantas pecas adornándola, los pómulos marcados por los huesos y terminaban de conformar su rostro.

—Estoy horrible- ese era el calificativo que se había impuesto a si misma, ella no tenía el cabello tan reluciente como las demás chicas de su edad, ya que este se encontraba más opaco debido a la enorme cantidad de medicamentos que tomaba el día, su piel era casi papel transparente, sus venas se notaban de inmediato ante la ausencia de sol, su peso era bajo, estaba 15 kilogramos abajo del peso recomendado, haciendo que sus atributos físicos fueran un poco más pequeños de lo normal.

La idea de una foto suya como "profile picture" la desechó y presionó escape, ahora tomo la primera opción, una fotografía del ordenador. La carpeta de mis imágenes y varias carpetas se mostraron.

Tenía imágenes de sus artistas favoritos, algunas de comedias, de películas, de Disney, y un sin fin más, si ella no pondría alguna fotografía personal, la idea de una imagen común y corriente, pero con alguna característica física similar a la de ella estaba bien.

"Fan Arts"

Si era sincera claro que había visto algunas series de anime, pero no era un fan... Solo lo hacía para pasar tiempo mientras estaba en el hospital.

Encontró un antiguo Fan Art, tendría dos años desde que lo descargó, era de una chica que no mostraba su rostro, cortando su larga cabellera negra con unas tijeras oxidadas. Esa imagen la seleccionó para ser su perfil. De portada aquella que había descargado de Internet, era de los escudos familiares, aparecía su escudo familiar en el centro con dos más a sus costados, un extraño abanico rojo y blanco y un círculo rojo con una espiral dentro, no le tomó importancia y sólo lo puso.

No sabía cómo comenzar a buscar, así que por instinto tecleó el nombre de su primo y apareció un perfil en la parte de abajo.

Era la cuenta de Facebook de su primo, como foto de perfil estaba una foto tomada por algún otro de sus amigos, tenía su largo cabello recogido en media cola, sus lentes de lectura en su rostro y sus ojos enfocados en un libro, al parecer estaba en la Universidad ya que detrás de él había otros chicos sentados en mesas y el estaba usando un traje y corbata. Como foto de portada estaba otra fotografía, eran él y ella con orejas de Mickey Mouse, un recuerdo de su aventura en Disneyworld.

Abrió la fotografía y la descargó. Observó que había 47 comentarios y tenía más de 300 likes ¿Eso era bueno?.

"Mostrar comentarios anteriores"

La curiosidad le llenó por completo y no dudó, de inmediato comenzó a leer todos los comentarios.

 _ **Ten Ten: Neji~ te ves muy bien y Hinata se ve más saludable, saludarla por mi.**_

 _ **Rock Lee: La llama de la juventud se enciende en ese parque de diversiones**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura: Yo siempre he querido ir a un parque de diversiones es así... :'(**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto: Sakura-chan, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque temático este fin de semana?**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura: Yo sólo iría con Sasuke-kun,**_ _ **Sasuke**_ _ **-kun ¿Irías conmigo?**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke: Deja de etiquetarme en estupideces Sakura, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir contigo a un parque.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto: Sasuke-teme... ¡Deja de tratar así a Sakura-chan!**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke: ¿Tienes algún problema dobe?**_

 _ **Hyuga Neji: Abstengance de comentar sus problemas en mi fotografía**_

 _ **Yamanaka Ino: :***_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba: Nunca he hablado con tu prima... Preséntamela**_

¿Quién era Kiba? ¿Qué quería con ella?

Llevó el cursor sobre el nombre de ese chico y accedió al perfil.

Por la escasa información que podía tener, apuntaba que aquel era un amante de los perros, la carne, la música rock y estudiante de la preparatoria pública "Konoha".

Por accidente picó en " Añadir a amigos".

Y conoció su primer mini infarto cardíaco.

Iba a abrir otra pestaña en Volvieras para averiguar cómo se cancelaban las solicitudes de amistad cuando un suave sonido de una burbuja explotando pidió su atención. La parte superior derecha, el icono de un planeta mostraba un número 1.

"Kiba Inuzuka ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad, tú y Kiba son amigos"

—¿Qué?

Al parecer hasta el chico tenía mucho tiempo como para estar chateando todo el día.

—Esta bien Hinata aún no te ha hablado, puedes eliminarlo...

Un recuadro azul se iluminó y mostró un número 2.

Inuzuka Kiba.

—¡¿Qué?!

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en el respuesta, apenas si había pasado un par de segundos desde su accidente y ya estaba hablando ese chico. Inhaló y exhaló, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y a ciegas se dejó guiar.

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Hola :)**_

 _ **¿En serio tú eres Hinata?**_

¡Pero claro que era ella! ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Un marciano detrás de su computador?

 _ **Hinata Hyuga:**_

 _ **Si soy yo**_

 _ **¿Quién crees que sería?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Entonces pruebalo...**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **¿Cómo?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 ** _Toma una foto tuya con un papel que tenga mi nombre_.**

Esa fue la petición más boba hasta el momento, pero bueno, necesitaba que alguien creyera lo que decía. Sacó su cuaderno de notas que estaba detrás de su almohada y escribió con caligrafía perfecta "Inuzuka Kiba" tomó su celular y tomó la fotografía.

Conectó el móvil y lo ajustó al modo de USB, buscó la foto y la envió.

Se mordió el dorso de la mano, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su receptor de mensajes ya llevaba más de siete segundos de no responder.

"Kiba Inuzuka esta escribiendo"

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Perdón estoy en clase y el profesor Kakashi estuvo a punto de quitarme el celular, pero bueno, ya pasó.**_

 _ **¡Si eres tú!**_

 _ **¡Pensé que era una broma del maldito de Neji!**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **¿Neji-niisan es malo con usted?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **No me hables de usted, hablame de tú, no eres más grande que yo ¿O si?**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **No lo sé...**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Bueno, a juzgar por la foto... Dejando de lado que pareces un fantasma con ojeras, he de creer que no.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Sabía que me veo mal, no volveré a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **No te ves mal, sólo luces enferma, pero eres bonita a tu manera.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **¿Eso crees?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **¡Claro! Deja de ser tan depresiva, por favor, eres chica, deberías de mostrarte más alegre, firme, o yo que se...**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga:**_

 _ **Esta bien...**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Oye, volveré en un rato, tengo examen con el profesor Asuma... Cuando acaben las clases seguimos hablando.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Si, yo también tengo clase...**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **¡Te veré al rato! ;)**_

Cerró Google y apagó la computadora, su celular comenzó a sonar, faltaban diez minutos para que Kurenai llegara. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomó su lapicera, los libros de literatura, y su respectiva libreta.

El celular fue desbloqueado mostrando el fondo de pantalla, era una fotografía de ella y su familia, incluido su primo, una risa cariñosa y suave escapó de sus labios y comenzó a buscar la aplicación de Google Play. La desventaja de que ese teléfono fuera comprado por su primo era que este le había retirado las aplicaciones que el creía que eran peligrosas, entre ellas Facebook, Twitter y Skype.

Buscó Facebook y la instaló.

Así cuando Kurenai fuera a revisar las cosas que se le quedaran en el coche podría entretenerse un poco con el dispositivo.

La puerta fue tocada de forma rítmica y suave.

—Hinata-hime, la maestra Kurenai ya ha llegado.

Su madre le estaba llamando con voz suave, así que decidida abrió con sus cosas en la otra mano.

—¿Y bien Hinata?

—Y-Yo... Realmente lo siento Kurenai sensei, lo olvidé por completo- una suave capa de rosa cubría las mejillas de Hinata, estaba apenada, había olvidado leer la última lección que su maestra le había pedido, era acerca de las leyendas típicas de su ciudad. Nunca había cometido un error tan atroz.

—Esta bien, es la primera vez que lo olvidas, sólo procura que este incidente no se repita de nueva cuenta.- La voz de su maestra no se mostraba enojada, al contrario, quería delatar un poco de felicidad y diversión, sus ojos rojos mostraban cariño hacia ella y la abrazó, el olor a rosas y algo muy parecido al cigarro inundaron sus fosas nasales. Ella asintió quedamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. —Quiero que estudies esta lección. Para la siguiente clase y repases el tema que quedó pendiente.

—Si Kurenai sensei.

—Bueno Hinata me retiro- su maestra comenzaba a tomar su maletín y tomar el resto de los materiales complementarios en sus manos, pero la voz de su alumna llamó su atención.

—Ku-Kurenai sensei... Yo, verá... Bueno, hice una cuenta en Facebook... Y no tengo amigos, me preguntaba si... Usted quería...

—En segunda te busco Hinata.

Su maestra ya tenía el móvil en sus manos y sus dedos se movían veloces tecleando en la pantalla táctil.

—Supongo que eres la del dibujo a blanco y negro ¿Verdad?

—Si, soy ella...

—Listo, solo falta que me aceptes.

El teléfono emitió un sonido similar a una campaña de cristal repicando una melodía, la pantalla semi oscura mostraba una notificación.

 _"Sarutobi Kurenai Yuhi te ha mandado una solicitud de amistad"_

Ella la aceptó de inmediato.

—Kurenai sensei... ¿Por qué está el apellido Sarutobi allí?

Las mejillas de su maestra se tiñeron de un rojo que competía contra sus ojos, sus labios temblaban y no encontraba la forma de sacar las palabras que estaban en su garganta atoradas.

—Es una larga historia Hinata...

—Quizás algún día me cuente...

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo "Por su puesto" imaginó que ella diría, se dio prisa y abandonó la sala dejando a Hinata emocionada.

La clase había durado cerca de cuatro horas y el reloj digital de su celular marcaba las 4:47 p.m. al igual que una extraña burbuja con un rayo dentro, al pincharlo la aplicación de "Facebook Messenger" se ejecutó, casi 40 mensajes estaban allí en la espera de ser respondidos.

Inuzuka Kiba te ha mandado 42 mensajes.

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Ya volví**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **Hinata, tienes que hablar conmigo, no se a quien contarle mi día**_

 _ **¿Te gustan los perros?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba te ha mandado una foto**_

 _ **Ese es mi perro, se llama Akamaru**_

 _ **Hinata...**_

 _ **¡Responde!**_

 _ **Oye, Neji siempre ha sido un pesado, ¿Asi es contigo?**_

 _ **No me ignores**_

 _ **Oye, ¿Ya comiste?**_

 _ **¿Te gusta la carne?**_

 _ **¿Azul o rojo?**_

 _ **¿Hablas mucho?**_

 _ **¿Respiras?**_

 _ **¿Vives?**_

 _ **¡Mujer hazme caso!**_

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Oye**_

 _ **1-2-3**_

 _ **Q**_

 _ **w**_

 _ **e**_

 _ **r**_

 _ **t**_

 _ **y**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **L**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **J**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **R**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **Hinata!**_

 _ **Hola?**_

 _ **Hinata...**_

 _ **:'(**_

Sus ojos analizaron el entorno, la habitación y el pasillo estaba en silencio, el candelabro de cristal y piedra swarovzky brillaba y reflejaba los muebles de cedro, pino y cerezo barnizados pulidos al grado de ver tu reflejo en ellos, la vitrina tenía la vajilla de cerámica importada de París, las copas artesanales con una antigüedad casi tan legendaria como su apellido, los cubiertos de plata que las empresas Uchiha les obsequiaron en la última reunión de negocios para celebrar un año más de éxitos y unión juntos, un espejo con marco vintage y acabados barrocos que la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki les regaló en una fiesta familiar interrumpida por una recaída.

Se acercó al espejo para observar su reflejo y constató lo que Kiba me había dicho, las ojeras estaban tan marcadas que parecía que un carboncillo le había maquillado.

—Hinata-hime...

La voz de su madre Hana le hizo girar, estaba detrás de ella sonriendo, obsequiándole un panqué de chispas de chocolate y pan de vainilla, ella siempre tenía su piel pálida de un tono igualado, las pecas de sus mejillas resaltaban su rubor natural y sus ojos aperlados brillantes como luceros.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que si Hinata-hime

—¿Qué puedo usar para quitar mis ojeras?

Hana abrió sus labios y suspiró, tomó la mano de su hija y comenzó a andar con ella, al pasar por la mesa tomó su teléfono móvil y salieron de allí, conforme andaban por el pasillo secundario observó las fotografías familiares acomodadas en cuadros, eran vacaciones familiares, eventos de caridad a los cuales de forma escasa asistía, cumpleaños (algunos de ellos celebrados en el hospital) graduaciones (de Neji y su hermana) y algunas tomadas en momentos al azar.

—Es raro que preguntes del Hinata-hime- su madre se detuvo su cuadro favorito , eran sólo ellas dos sentadas en la playa, Hinata tenía cuatro años en esa imagen, usaba un traje de baño a cuerpo completo multicolor con una estrella amarilla en el centro de su abdomen, un pareo Rosa estaba atado en su cadera y el salvavidas de goma neón amarillo fosforescente; su madre usaba un bañador completo color turquesa con estampados abstractos en color aqua, están abrazándose y sonriendo para la cámara.

* * *

— **Daría lo que fuera para volver a ese tiempo...**

* * *

El sueño la había vencido por completo cuando llegó la media noche, la plática tan amena que había tenido con Kiba lejos de aburrirla o fastidiarla le había hecho una noche amena, las brisas habían sido que tener calladas con un cojín después de que se había despedido de sus padres para ir a dormir.

Había aprendido bastantes cosas acerca de ese alegre chico, por ejemplo tenía 17 años, y su familia se dedicaba a la veterinaria, con una total especialización en los perros, prueba de ello era Akamaru, un extraño perro que parecía disfrutar burlarse de su amo, disfruta de comer un buen filete y helado de chocolate, en su salón de clases tiene que compartir tiempo con una tal Sakura Haruno que es una fiel admiradora de "Sasuke-kun" y él siempre tiene que soportar aquellos berrinches causados por el desinterés de este hacia ella, Kiba se había tomado la molestia de preguntar por su día y como era su estilo de vida, en esos momentos por su cabeza no habían pasado la idea de que la información proporcionada pudiera ser mal empleada, quizás el primo Neji tiene razón, es demasiado confiada con el mundo

"Que descanses Hinata, si quieres mañana hablamos amiga"

Quizás después se tomaría la molestia de imprimir ese mensaje, enmarcarlo y colgarlo a un costado de su tocador.

Por primera vez en años soñó que a pesar de estar enferma salía de paseo con su amigo Kiba, el estaría vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans gastados, caminarían por el parque con su perro Akamaru y tomarían un helado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Los sueños son infinitos como el univers** **o.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue todo lo opuesto a lo que sus sueños le habían planteado, un horrible dolor de cabeza y la intensa fiebre le estaban haciendo mella.

Su madre había insistido en hablar con el médico para que nos hiciera una revisión en casa y ella muy a su pesar accedió, era Jueves, y aunque Hanabi realmente debía de entrar tarde a clases ese día había salido temprano, estaba ensayando para un recital de piano en la escuela, quizás si cuidara mejor su salud se le permitiría ir.

El desayuno lo había tomado en la cama y el mensaje que le había mandado a Kiba no había sido contestado.

—Kiba-kun...

Cuando Karina, su sirvienta más leal había ido a retirarle los platos del desayuno le informó que su padre había suspendido las clases de Kurenai sensei, todo apuntaba a que ese día sería una total tragedia de aburrimiento.

Pero el sonido de una campana de cristal repiqueteado hizo que sus ojos brillarán de emoción.

"Haruno Sakura te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad"

—¿Haruno?

Activó la notificación emergente y la llevó de inmediato al perfil de la mujer.

Era justo como la chica que estaba en la fotografía.

Cabello rosado y ojos verde jade, con un extraño rombo violeta en la frente.

—Quizás sea algo de moda...

Aceptó la solicitud de amistad.

Un círculo con la fotografía de Kurenai sensei apareció cuando el sonido de una burbuja explotando hizo presencia, lo pinchó y se abrió el recuadro.

 _ **Kurenai Yuhi:**_

 _ **Hinata, tu padre me ha marcado para indicarme que no puedo presentarme el día de hoy ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

Quiso contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y si descontento con la mala jugada de su cuerpo pero se negó a si misma con la cabeza.

 **Hyuga Hinata:**

 **Estoy con fiebre Kurenai sensei, perdón, no podré tomar sus clases hoy...**

 **Kurenai Yuhi:**

 **Descansa Hinata, lo importante es que te recuperes por ahora, las clases las podremos reponer más tarde**

 **Hyuga Hinata:**

 **Claro que si sensei**

 **Kurenai Yuhi:**

 **¿Has podido hablar con alguien por medio de Facebook Hinata?**

 **Hyuga Hinata:**

 **Algo así Kurenai sensei...**

Del otro lado del cristal ella miraba el suelo apenada, quizás era el momento más adecuado para dejar el teléfono de lado y juguetear con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza.

 **Kurenai Yuhi:**

 **Ten cuidado con quienes hablas Hinata... Bueno, tengo que dejarte, debo de dar clases en la escuela, no olvides leer la página 76 y 77 del libro de lenguas greco-romana. Cuídate.**

Kiba aún no le mandaba mensajes y Kurenai-sensei ya le había dado tareas, lo mas idóneo seria comenzar a hacerla, al menos eso pensó hasta que el sonido de messenger atrajo su atención.

Era Haruno Sakura.

Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y temerosa abrió el mensaje.

 _ **Haruno Sakura:**_

 _ **¡Hola Hinata!**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Haruno-san, hola**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura:**_

 _ **Oye, se que es inesperado pero verás a Kiba le confiscaron su celular en clase de Iruka-sensei y el insistió en que le prestara el mío para mandarte un mensaje... Espero y no te moleste.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Oh, entiendo...**_

Eso si tenia sentido, pero después el sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en su abdomen.

 _ **Sakura Haruno:**_

 _ **Hinata, el estúpido de Iruka-sensei me quitó el celular, perdona por no responderte, cuando terminen las clases podré recogerlo, hasta entonces.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Kiba-kun... ¿Eres tú?**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura:**_

 _ **Si, pero tengo que irme, tenemos clase de educación física con Anko, y debo de darle el teléfono a Sakura, te molesto luego ;)**_

Sakura Haruno está desconectada.

Soltó un suspiro por debajo y se recostó entre los mullidos cojines de plumas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, quizás seria buena idea dormitar un poco, más tarde se pondría en tanto con el libro y sus deberes.

Perdió la noción del tiempo pero supuso que al menos habían pasado dos horas en las cuales Morfeo la tenía en sus brazos. Se sentó en el colchón cuando voces ajenas inundaros sus oídos.

—Me alegra que entienda mi punto, y espero que la nueva producción en el mercado sea favorable.

La voz sonaba agradable para sus tímpanos, y por inercia decidió seguirla saliendo de su habitación.

—Dudo mucho que la producción no sea favorable ya que usted ha mostrado un interés en el cliente y sus necesidades estéticas basándose en las tendencias que surgen.

—Bueno, he tenido mucha ayuda de mi esposa Kushina...

Se escondió detrás del estante de madera que estaba frente a la sala principal donde se estaba llevando la aparente reunión, ella aprovechó el hueco que le proporcionaba la separación que tenía de la pared, ese estrecho hueco le permitía ver el reflejo en el espejo que estaba detrás de ambas personas sentadas el sillon negro, una frente a la otra.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azulados era quien estaba con su padre, la piel tostada contrastaba con el traje formal gris empataba contra el elegante de color azul que su padre portaba en esos momentos.

—Si me disculpas un momento...

El rubio asintió mientras se esforzaba en dar su mejor sonrisa, cuando el Hyuga desapareció de la sala se permitió respirar y acomodar el desastroso cabello rubio, su rostro mostró una mueca de extrañeza que a Hinata le llamó la atención.

El esposo de Kushina giró al espejo, sonrió y saludó con su mano a Hinata.

Ella tardó alrededor de cuatro segundos en entender que la había descubierto y amablemente le saludaba, pero ella no tuvo el suficiente valor para devolver el saludo ya que se puso tan roja que escapó a la seguridad de su habitación.

.

.

.

El invitado tardó media hora más en salir de la residencia y ella no fue capaz de probar bocado alguno, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho generándole arcadas.

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Haruno Sakura.**

Se llevó un mechón rosado detrás de la oreja para evitar que siguiera molestando y elevó las orbes verdes al pizarrón, a pesar de que sus manos se movían casi a velocidad sobrehumana para anotar los apuntes de álgebra que el profesor no se cansaba de plasmar.

—Pst Sakura-chan...

Achicó sus ojos con claro fastidio ¿Es que ni siquiera en llena clase de Matemáticas podría tener algo de calma?

—¿Qué?- respondió con molestia en su voz sin separar su atención de la pizarra.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar?

Por un momento escuchó como un gran traste de cristal imaginario se estrellaba en el suelo.

¿Naruto estudiando?

¿Qué seguía? ¿Sasuke besando a Ino? ¿Kiba con una mejor amiga? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que pasa es que a mamá no le agradaron las notas del segundo bimestre y amenazó con cortarme la extensión de la tarjeta de crédito y sin salir.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

—Ya sabía que no estudiarías si no había nada de por medio.

El rubio le mostró una sonrisa amable y volvió a mirar el pizarrón. Una vez terminado de anotar todos los problemas el profesor se despidió ya que faltaban dos minutos para finalizar la clase. La última clase del día.

Mientras ella guardaba sus útiles en el bolso observó como Kiba salía disparado con sus cosas en las manos.

—¿Saben qué le pasa a Kiba?- Ino arrojó la pregunta al aire mientras algunos la ignoraban, y ella no los culpaba, Kiba entraba en el tipo de alumno "Inadaptado".

—Hinata...

La voz de Shino Aburame fue lo que escucharon mientras este también salía del aula.

—¿Hinata?

Sakura sacó de nueva cuenta su celular y dibujó el patrón de desbloqueo y conectó los datos móviles, de inmediato entró al messenger y abrió la conversación que había tenido con esa tal Hinata.

—Hyuga Hinata- murmuró con voz suave y casi sorda, solo Sasuke quien estaba a su lado le observó con cuidado, con solo decir el apellido Hyuga sabía que algo raro andaba allí, y no se equivocaba, o al menos no tanto, con mucho entrenamiento "Ninja" y pocas explicaciones de su hermano mayor Itachi y mucha palabrería del primo Shisui se formó una ideología de los Hyuga.

Personas alzadas, elegantes, creyéndose los seres mas elegantes, influyentes e importantes del país.

Oh si, sello Uchiha registrado.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería del Tulipán de Mazapán por un café?- Sakura estaba frente a él, no sabia en que momento había llegado, se reprochó mentalmente, su hermano le habría reprendido por estar tan distraído.

—Tch, odio las cosas dulces...

Y no dijo nada más, solo tomó su bolso y salió haciendo gala de su apariencia.

—Sasuke-teme... ¡Oye! ¡Le debes una disculpa a Sakura-chan!

Naruto salió disparado detrás de su compañero y mejor amigo bastante molesto ya que su amiga peli rosada quedó en un estado de letargo ante las palabras, no era la primera vez que era tratada así, pero siempre tenía la estúpida esperanza de que un "Si" saliera de aquellos labios.

¿Es que acaso Sasuke nunca notaría los tremendos sentimientos que él estaba generando en ella?

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Hyuga Hinata.**

Después de haber perdido más de media tarde en ese extraño encuentro y el susto que le había provocado ser descubierta tuvo que agradecerle desde el fondo de su alma que el rubio de ojos azules no la hubiese delatado con su padre o ahora mismo en vez de estudiar se encontraría en un mar de explicaciones y regaños en cortesía de su padre.

El bolígrafo de tinta rosada giró entre sus dedos con suavidad y se detuvo para seguir con la toma de apuntes.

" _Se denomina etimología al estudio del origen de las palabras, de la_ _cronología_ _de su incorporación a un idioma, así como de la fuente y los detalles de sus cambios_ _estructurales_ _y de significado._ _En idiomas de larga historia escrita, la etimología es una disciplina relacionada con la_ _filología_ _y con la_ _lingüística histórica_ _, que comprende el estudio del origen de las palabras mediante investigación de su significado original, de su estructura, así como de su (_ _evolución diacrónica_ _): posibles cambios ocurridos en el transcurso del tiempo._

 _Asimismo, para obtener alguna fuente directa, por ejemplo la escritura, mediante métodos de_ _lingüística comparativa_ _se pueden reconstruir datos relativos a lenguas sumamente antiguas._ _Así, por medio de análisis de otros idiomas relacionados, los lingüistas pueden establecer_ _inferencias_ _acerca de la lengua de la que son originarias y de su vocabulario._

 _La etimología comprende no solamente el análisis de las raíces (radicales) de las palabras, sino también de sus elementos constitutivos:_ _desinencia_ _,_ _tema_ _,_ _terminación_ _y_ _radical_ _._

 _El estudio de la etimología ayuda:_

 _a la comprensión del significado de las palabras;_

 _a la ampliación del_ _vocabulario_ _personal;_

 _a mejorar la_ _ortografía_ _;_

 _a la aplicación correcta de la_ _sinonimia_ _, pues sólo muy pocos_ _sinónimos_ _son 100% equivalentes._

 _Usando textos antiguos, los etimólogos tratan de saber la cronología y la modalidad de la incorporación, la evolución –hacia el lenguaje actual– y las_ _mutaciones_ _que han acontecido a una palabra._ _La etimología en_ _castellano_ _y en_ _catalán_ _debe mucho a la obra del filólogo catalán_ _Joan Coromines_ _, del_ _siglo xx_ _."_

Una vez terminados los apuntes cerró su cuaderno y se recostó en su colchón, a pesar de que casi todo el día no había hecho algo productivo (Salvo espiar esa plática de su padre que terminó mal) estaba sumamente cansada.

—¿Cómo serían las cosas si yo fuera una estudiante?- se preguntó de inmediato mientras imaginaba un edificio que simulaba ser una escuela, se proyectó a si misma en dicha fantasía, usando un uniforme color azul rey y las clases que probablemente tendría, quizás inclusive el taller más adecuado a sus capacidades. —¿Sería admitida en el club de trenzado de flores?

Para Hinata soñar que vivía en el exterior quizás sería ya un sueño que se repetiría con frecuencia y fuerza porque estar encerrada en aquella jaula llamada hogar ya no le apetecía. Ella quería salir, tener amigos, pasear, jugar e incluso competir por cosas sin sentido.

El sonido de una notificación le hizo salir de la ensoñación y sus ojos chispearon de felicidad.

Inuzuka Kiba te ha enviado un mensaje.

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_  
 _ **Hinata he vuelto B)**_  
 _ **Por cierto ¿Eres buena en matemáticas? Necesito ayuda con mi tarea.**_

Se había puesto de pie tan rápido que sintió como su mundo daba vueltas, como pudo se acomodó en su escritorio y buscó entre sus cuadernos aquellos que correspondían a la materia.

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Estoy lista, ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba comenzó a mandar fotografías de los problemas que había copiado de la pizarra y Hinata comenzó a responderlos y fotografiaba el desarrollo del problema al igual que mandaba explicaciones detalladas de como resolverlos.**_

 _ **Por primera vez Kiba no se sintió tan idiota como su compañero de clase Naruto, quizás… Quizás el día de mañana podría sorprender a todos.**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_  
 _ **Hinata me has salvado *-***_

 _ **Si fuéramos compañeros de clase ten por seguro que serías la más lista del salón al igual que Sasuke.**_

¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es Sasuke? ¿Eso sería bueno o malo?

Después de meditar su pregunta un par de segundos decidió interrogar de manera amable a su amigo.

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_  
 _ **Kiba-kun… ¿Sasuke es una buena o mala persona?**_

Dos minutos y medio fueron los que demoró su interlocutor en responder.

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Sasuke es una buena persona, dentro de lo que cabe, pero él es una persona especial a su manera, y créeme es muy listo, e nteligente, pero su carácter está de la mierda, es una persona egoísta en muchas ocasiones y no tiene tacto para tratar a las damas, prueba de ello es que el día de hoy Sakura estuvo llorando toda la tarde porque Sasuke la trató mal cuando ella lo invitó a la cafetería, entiendo que algunas veces Sakura es demasiado empalagosa y odiosa, pero eso no te da motivos como para tratarla tan mal como lo hizo él.**_  
 _ **A lo que me refería, es que tú eres una persona lista e inteligente, solo eso es lo bueno de Sasuke… Y creo que es un alago.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **Ya veo…**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **Bueno Hinata te dejo descansar, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea el día de hoy, me has salvado de un castigo o un reporte.**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_  
 _ **No hay problema Kiba-kun, si necesitas ayuda de nueva cuenta puedes pedirla.**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_

 _ **En se caso, ¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes del bimestre que vienen?**_

 _ **Hyuga Hinata:**_

 _ **¡Claro que si!**_

 _ **Inuzuka Kiba:**_  
 _ **Gracias, que descanses, hasta mañana :D**_

* * *

 **Punto de vista: Sasuke Uchiha**

Cuatro malditas horas había estado tratando de ignorar el asqueroso teléfono que no paraba de sonar, e incluso arrancó el cable de la línea telefónica para que dejara de sonar, poco después entró su madre molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza por estar actuando de forma inmadura.  
Cuando había salido del aula de clase esa misma tarde Naruto lo había perseguido por toda la calle reprochándole su mal comportamiento hacia Haruno, el lo ignoró de manera olímpica, incluso cuando había llegado a casa le dio la oportunidad a que Susanoo, su perro doberman que tenía la peculiar gracia de perseguir a Naruto lo atacara para alejarlo de su residencia, pasaron cuatro horas para que Susanoo regresara a casa con un zapato de su amigo, y ahora estaba atacándolo por teléfono.

—Sasuke, hiciste que Susanoo persiguiera a Naruto- le recriminó su madre Mikoto Uchiha mientras se retiraba el blanco delantal de su cadera, movía su cucharón de madera de izquierda a derecha en forma de amenaza.

—Él tiene la culpa.

—Kushina tuvo que interferir para que no hiciera más destrozos en su casa, incluso Susanoo persiguió a Minato.

Bueno, eso había sido un accidente colateral, no esperaba que su pero hiciera eso. Su madre le extendió el teléfono y el lo tomó de mala gana.

—Mañana irás a pedirle una disculpa a Kushina y Minato por esto…

Tragó duro ante la sentencia que le habían impuesto, y rezaba porque su padre no se enterara de eso. Su búsqueda de Hinata tendría que pasar a segundo plano por ahora.

* * *

 **Punto de Vista: Namikaze Minato.**

—¿Entonces qué dijo Hiashi-dattebane?- el cabello rojo de Kushina se movía a la par de su andar, llevaba entre sus brazos un par de revistas y su lap top, detrás de ella su esposo Minato le acompañaba para llegar al comedor.

—Esta dispuesto a ayudarnos con la promoción de los productos.- Respondió su pareja mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—¡Ya sabía que respondería eso dattebane!- Saltó emocionada mientras elevaba un puño al aire en clara señal de victoria, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera contra Uzumaki Kushina.

—Por cierto Kushina… El día de hoy pude ver a Hinata.

—¿Hinata? ¿La hija del amargado Hiashi?

—Si, estaba demasiado pálida y delgada…

—Pobre Hana, debería de visitarla un día de estos para que platiquemos, quizás podría llevar a Naruto para que conozca a alguien más, incluso podrían ser amigos.

—Sería una buena idea.

* * *

Bueno, algo cortito, pero~ No quería forzarlo mucho, la siguiente actualización será más rápida  
¡Besos!

Pd: Gracias por los reviews, y si, esta historia debe de continuar.


	3. Estrellas

_La amistad es como un lucero  
Es aquel que hace brillar el cielo_

* * *

Desde que la clase de Matemáticas había dado inicio, tuvo el presentimiento de que el profesor le llamaría al frente para resolver un par de ejercicios similares a los que les había encargado de tarea y Hinata amablemente le había explicado con lujo de detalle, quizás aún no tendría la habilidad y capacidad de realizarlos a la misma velocidad que ella pero el hecho de al menos poder resolverlos ya era un avance significativo.

—Inuzuka al frente- Tobirama Senju, maestro titular de la materia de Matemáticas le llamó, los ojos rojizos le examinaron con cuidado, tratando de predecir en futuro fracaso habitual de su alumno, pero nada que un par de horas extras de tutorías pudieran arreglar. Pero esta vez fue diferente, o al menos eso comenzaba a pensar al ver como el estudiante se ponía de pie y analizaba algo en su libreta, observó el problema que estaba allí esperando ser resuelto por él y suspiró para dirigirse hacia el frente, cuando el profesor Senju le extendió la tiza se maravilló al verlo comenzar a responder el ejercicio, su mano se movía de manera ágil para evitar que algún paso se le escapara de su cabeza y una vez que finalizó colocando el resultado sonrió con satisfacción y un colmillo decoró su mueca de felicidad.

—Tengo entendido que el problema se resuelve así... -Comentó más para si mismo que para el alivio del profesor.

—¿Alguno de ustedes nota el error?

Kiba afilió su mirada, él no podía concebir a la idea de que Hinata estuviera mal en algún concepto académico era imposible, esa mujer es una Hyuga, debe de ser perfecta como el tal Neji o incluso podría superarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntar eso?.

—No hay error alguno- la respuesta sonó desde el fondo de la habitación y salvado por la persona que menos esperaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso Uchiha?  
—El orden de los factores es el adecuado, los signos están en orden y el resultado es el correcto- eso era demasiado perfecto, incluso competía con sus propios conocimientos, lo cual era raro, que Kiba estuviera bien en algo es como si Naruto también lo estuviera.

—Puede sentarse Inuzuka...

—¡YUHU!- exclamó emocionado y brincando de un lugar a otro, es oficial, Hinata sería su tutora en cualquier materia, eso e haría subir las notas de clase y le salvaría el pellejo para no morir en manos de su madre la próxima vez que entregaran las notas. —Era más que obvio que ese problema estaría bien, después de todo quien me enseñó es incapaz de equivocarse.

—¿Y quién le enseñó a resolver ese problema?- interrogó Tobirama acomodando su cabello blanco con cuidado, tratando de no lanzarse sobre su alumno, a diario veían problemas de ese tipo y nunca había sido capaz de resolverlos, quien sea la persona que le este ayudando se ganaría un lugar en el cielo de forma segura por ayudarle a ese idiota.

—Una amiga que no estudia en esta escuela.- Fue la corta y sencilla respuesta que soltó.

—¿No está en esta escuela?- eso alertó al profesor, por lo general los alumnos se ayudaban entre si y eso generaba buenos lazos de comunicación y confianza entre los alumnos, que el futuro tutor de Kiba no estuviera en la escuela le decepcionó, incluso ya había planeado darle un discurso de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo.

—Hinata... Bueno, me iré a sentar.

Sasuke se tensó en su lugar ¿De nuevo esa mujer? ¿Qué se cree? ¿La mejor amiga de todos?, chistó sus labios por debajo y Sakura le miró con dulzura.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?

Los ojos negros chocaron con los verdes de ella de forma brusca, al parecer había llamado la atención, dos segundos mas tarde recordó que Kiba insistentemente le había pedido el teléfono celular el día anterior porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de manera urgente y ella para que dejara de ser molestada accedió. Por más mala que fuera su suerte con la búsqueda de respuestas a las preguntas que tenía de la Hyuga, quizás Sakura podria saber algo y esta le podría servir de ayuda.

—¿Quién es esa tal Hinata?

No perdía nada con intentarlo ¿Verdad?.

—Ah, Hinata es una amiga de Kiba, no se de donde la conozca o algo por el estilo, pero parece que llevan muy buena relación, después de todo ella le habla con respeto.- El lapicero azul se colocó en el pupitre y la ceja oscura de Uchiha se elevó de forma notoria.

—¿La conoces Sakura?

El pecho de la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a moverse con rapidez, era la primera vez que hablaba más de cuatro palabras escuetas con su amor de toda la vida, sintió el deseo de ser más útil o bien que siempre recurriera a ella en caso de cualquier necesidad.

—No... No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente, pero lo poco que la trate en Facebook es alguien amable y tranquilo.  
Conforme los labios de la fémina se movían creció su curiosidad, así que sacó su teléfono móvil y con una serie de movimientos de sus dedos había encendido los datos e ingresó a Facebook, buscó el nombre de aquella chica y un único perfil apareció.

 _ **"AGREGAR A AMIGOS"**_

* * *

FACEBOOK  
...

* * *

No era inusual ver a aquella mujer pasearse a sus anchas en aquellas oficinas, el cabello rojizo bailó con gracia al compás de los pasos que daba con esos letales zapatos de piso porque, nunca usaría tacones, aunque ella se tratara de una figura de autoridad, después de todo era la mujer del genio de las empresas Namikaze-Uzumaki.  
Bajo su grácil brazo su inseparable laptop de Apple era resguardada, debía de mostrarle los nuevos gráficos y su desempeño actual en la bolsa de valores de Asia y Europa, ya que la bolsa de América recién se abría a su alcance.

—¡Minato!- el nombre de su pareja salió de sus labios en tono malhumorado y quejumbroso. Este solo mostró una mueca nerviosa queriendo ocultarse bajo el escritorio pero su oficina estaba bellamente acomodada en el centro del último piso de la Torre "Rasengan" y para desgraciarle más, es la única que esta hecha de vidrio blindado que Kushina era capaz de evadir con su visión. La puerta de cristal se abrió dejándole pasar a la dama, sólo atinó a hundirse en su silla de cuero negro.

—¿Pasa algo malo Kushina?- por un momento creía que estaría tartamudeando, pero al parecer su valor aún no desaparecía.

—¿Por qué aún no le haz cortado el crédito a la tarjeta de Naruto?

La mano de Minato se instaló en su mejilla derecha y la rascó buscando una excusa, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo, su hijo la noche anterior le había pedido ayuda en las lecciones de matemática y después de casi ahorcarlo en un arranque de desesperación porque este entendía a medias, lo consiguió, Naruto había terminado su tarea y los ejercicios extras que le había encomendado.

—¿No crees que deberíamos de esperar a que él nos muestre los resultados del examen de hoy?

—No, debe de aprender a que sus padres cumplen con su palabra.

—Tienes razón...

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo Minato?!

Extrañado, el hombre elevó una rubia ceja ¿Qué acaso Kushina no le estaba exigiendo que le cortara el crédito a su hijo? ¿Por qué le detenía? —Llamar al banco para pedir que cancelen la extensión de crédito de Naruto.

—¡¿Pero si lo llega a necesitar?! ¡Naruto sufriría! Eres un mal padre Minato.

—¿Eh? ¿Mal padre?

—Si, eres un mal padre-dattebane- con un dedo acusador la pelirroja apuntaba a su marido señalando toda su persona y este solo se hundía en su lugar.

Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? Ni siquiera él siendo un prodigio lo podía hacer, pero no podía negar que su existencia sin esa bella dama no sería lo mismo.

—¡Ah! Cierto, también te quería comentar que el día de hoy iré a casa de Hana, pasaré por Naruto para que me acompañe, ¿Podrías llamarle al celular mas tarde para avisarle?.

—Claro...

* * *

FACEBOOK

...

* * *

VIERNES, un día sagrado para todos aquellos que desean disfrutar, en especial para los estudiantes ya que ese día en especial se marcaba a el fin de una semana escolar y podían salir y hacer el común desastre que los caracteriza como mocosos hormonales en busca de diversión.  
Excepto ella.

Ella no puede hacer eso.

Ella ni siquiera puede salir al patio de su casa porque alguna sirvienta la acusaría con su padre y eso significaría que estaría encadenada a su cama.  
Ella estaba pensando seriamente escapar de casa como lo hacia su primo Neji cada sábado para salir al bar con sus amigos.  
Oh si, Neji tenia bastantes fotografías de esos lugares. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de que se comportaba con rectitud y clase. Las apariencias engañan.

Estaba repasando las lecciones que tendría mas tarde con sus tutores, el día de hoy no seria la excepción y el examen de hoy, Química avanzada se llevaría acabo, tenia una total destreza y facilidad con ese tipo de clases, o quizás el ocupar todo su tiempo en ello la habían hecho así.

—Me gustaría salir a pasear con Kiba-kun...

Ya, era oficial, cuatro horas estudiando y ya quería destruir el cuaderno. Si tuviera habilidades especiales, desearía poder incendiar las cosas con solo verlas. O ver a través de las cosas, ver como la energía fluía por el cuerpo. Esa habilidad iba mejor con ella que andar de pirómana ocular.

Su cabeza se irguió en el momento que una brillante idea azotó en su mente. Fue hasta las últimas hojas de su cuaderno y con caligrafía envidiable comenzó todo.

 _SI SALIERA CON KIBA-KUN ME GUSTARÍA._

 _1.- USAR UN VESTIDO ROSA CON MEDIAS Y MIS CONVERSE BLANCOS._  
 _2.- RECOGER MI CABELLO EN UNA TRENZA_  
 _3.- PEDIRLE QUE ME DEJE PASEAR A AKAMARU_  
 _4.- COMER PASTELILLOS A REVENTAR EN LA CAFETERIA TULIPAN DE MAZAPAN._  
 _5.- CORRER EN EL PARQUE HASTA CANSARME_  
 _6.-RECOSTARME EN EL PASTO Y VER LAS NUBES_  
 _7.- JUGAR EN UNA FUENTE CON AGUA_  
 _8.- VER LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES_  
 _9.-IR AL HANAMI_  
 _10.-JUGAR EN LOS GO-KARTS._  
 _11.- IR A UNA FIESTA EN LA NOCHE Y BAILAR HASTA QUE LOS PIES ME DUELAN_

Sabía que la lista iría creciendo, mucho, muchísimo y que nunca conseguiría completarla, pero, si pudiera, si tan solo las estrellas consiguieran escuchar su deseo, estaría eternamente agradecida.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Lo que escucharon las estrellas**

 **¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuantas estrellas están en el cielo?**  
 **Yo si, es una pregunta que me hago casi a diario y a la única conclusión que llego es la siguiente: Casi todas las estrellas representan nuestros sueños o esperanzas que tenemos y unas cuantas más son nuestros ángeles, ellos nos guiarán desde allá arriba por el camino correcto. Así los sueños se podrán cumplir.**

* * *

—Hinata-hime.

La voz de su madre llamándola del otro lado de la puerta provocó que por segundos el alma se le desprendiera del cuerpo.

No, definitivamente no.

Ni un tal vez.

Menos un accidente.

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe y lo escondió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, justo cuando lo había cerrado, su progenitora entró.

Sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y unas enormes ojeras adornando sus cuencas oculares.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?- ella se puso de pie para bloquearle el camino y quedar frente a frente.

—Tendremos visitas poco después de que termines el examen de Química con Hatake-san.  
Esta bien, aquello era inesperado, su hogar no recibía visitas a menos que se tratara de un asunto de trabajo de vital importancia que no podía ser atendido hasta el día siguiente en la oficina de su padre.

—¿Visitas?

—Si, Hinata-hime, el día de hoy una amiga va a visitarnos para charlar un poco con nosotras.

—¿Y demorará demasiado?

Los ojos lila de su madre se enfocaron en analizarla con cuidado. ¿Desde cuando Hinata tenía tanta prisa en acabar una situación así; ¿Acaso tenía algo de mayor importancia que realizar que atender u a visita y quizás hacer un amigo?  
—¿Sucede algo Hinata?  
—Yo... No me molesta eso mamá, lo que pasa es que hoy en la noche van a pasar un programa que quiero ver en el televisor.  
Eso no era del todo verdad, si no mas bien una mentira a medias, una vez que había creado la cuenta de Facebook comenzó a seguir diversas páginas de variedades y sobre todo una en específico.

"El rincón del hobby store"

Dicha página se encargaba de distribuir productos de series, doramas y animes, y específicamente ese día saldrían a la venta las primeras cinco figuras de edición limitada de Hatsune Miku Sakura Version 2016, y aunque no fuera la mayor admiradora de Vocaloid había algo que ella si admitía. Hatsune Miku sería su personaje favorito, sólo seguida por Megurine Luka.

—Oh, bueno, quizás podamos arreglar ese asunto si te parece, quizás podríamos grabarlo ¿Te parece?- con dulces palabras su madre tomó el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió, el imponente logo de Sony hizo la bienvenida y el canal de National Geographyc se sintonizó. — ¿Cuál canal es?

Sintió el aire escapar de su boca y el corazón latía como loco. Kiba en una de sus divagaciones anteriores le había comentado de un muy buen programa que ponían en ese canal pasadas las nueve de la noche, quizás ella también lo vería y podrían platicar de ello en la noche o a la mañana siguiente. —Es en ese canal, creo que comienza a las nueve de la noche.  
Tabú: Latinoamérica Temp. 3 Cap.5 Desviaciones sexuales; en este capítulo se hace una larga recopilación de las desviaciones sexuales que existen en Latinoamérica, desde el sadomasoquismo al voyerismo.

—Hinata ¿No te estarás refiriendo al programa de Guerras Mundiales?  
Hinata mientras tanto estaba desmayada en el suelo con su frente ensombrecida ¿Pero qué clase de programas veía Kiba?

—¡Hinata!

* * *

FACEBOOK

...

* * *

—Por eso te digo Sakura-chan, deberíamos de salir el día de hoy.

—Deja de fastidiar Naruto, no quiero salir y aunque quisiera no muerta saldría contigo.  
La falda negra tableada de Haruno se mecía en una suave danza que el viento le proporcionaba, las medias blancas estaban desiguales y los zapatos tenían un par de manchas de suciedad. Ella estaba desesperada, deseaba quitarse al chico pero sus ideas se iban al traste.

—¡Naruto!  
Detrás del Audi color plata con vidrios polarizados, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina esperaba a su hijo, el cual lucía bastante irritado, el no era un niñato al cual debían de recogerlo y de ser así, ¿Por qué mejor no iba uno de los asistentes de su padre? Eso daba mejor apariencia que su madre golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra.

—He, hola... Mamá.

Un puño cerrado se impactó en el cuero cabelludo del rubio provocando que un inmenso chichón apareciera casi por arte de magia.

—¿Por qué molestas a Sakura?- vale, tampoco era que esa chiquilla le cayera del mejor ánimo y humor, después de todo siempre se la pasaba menospreciando el cariño que su hijo le proporcionaba, todo por ir detrás del odioso hijo de Mikoto Uchiha. Aunque ella disfrutaba ver el rechazo que Sasuke le hacía, sabía que estaba mal, pero, vamos, ¿Qué madre no gozaría esos momentos?

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- un par de gruesos lagrimones se le escapaban de los ojos y Sasuke que pasaba por allí tuvo que hacer uso de su concentración para no estallar en risas, tanto su madre como la de su amigo eran conocidas por su legendaria fuerza, pero, la pelirroja estaba en un nivel superior.

—Sasuke...

Cada letra de su nombre salió de esos brillosos labios color durazno con un toque de veneno y sadismo, como si la nueva víctima tuviera que estar suplicando indulgencia y piedad desde el momento del error. Nueve hebras de cabello se esparcieron sobre la cabeza de la matriarca y asemejaban las colas de un demonio sediento de sangre y venganza.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a si mismo y rogarle a los dioses que fuera rápido y sin dolor, o ya mínimo que le dijera el monto de los daños que Susanoo había generado.

La cartera se las vería negras ese día.

—¡Pero esta noche habrá uba subasta de una figura limitada de colección de Hatsune Miku Sakura Version!  
Sabia que eso no era una justificación demasiado grande como para escapar de esas visitas de sociales que si madre acostumbraba ir, la verdad era que el no estaba interesado en formar algún amigo de su estatus social, la mayoría lo tachaba de raro o extraño desde el momento en el que él por cuenta propia había decidido asistir a una secundaria pública, pero, bueno, el fue el único idiota que lo hizo porque su amor imposible se encontraba allí, Sasuke sólo lo hizo para probarle a su padre que no sólo Itachi podía con ello.  
—Eso no es importante por ahora.

Listo, estaba decidido, su madre no escucharía ninguno de sus brillantes argumentos o improvisados carentes de fundamentos, ella había usado la frase mas mortífera que podía. ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA

¿Donde se supone que se encontraba su padre en ese momento?  
Quizás detrás de una enorme pila de papeles sin la oportunidad de que pudiese huir aunque lo quisiera, o tal vez platicando de manera calurosa y amena con su padrino Jiraya. Sin duda alguna su padre en ese momento había decidido abandonarlo a su suerte con su madre, su bella y amorosa madre.  
No tuvo tiempo de replicar y menos de huir, después de que su madre extendiera la mano para recibir un par de billetes de mediana denominación provenientes de la cartera de Sasuke, una vez recibido el dinero fue arrojado con violencia al interior del vehículo y emprendieron camino a un lugar desconocido., por diesiseis horrorosos minutos su progenitora se dedico a cantar a todo pulmón la canción de Born this way, Think out loud, y Bonamana entre otro par de éxitos sin sentido, llegaron al local que estaba en boca de todas las chicas de su preparatoria, el Tulipán de Mazapán se erguía frente a sus ojos con un montón de detalles de color perla pulcro y estampado barroco en fucsia.

—¿Que hacemos aquí?- con ojos expectantes a una buena respuesta espero paciente.

—No podemos llegar de visitas con las manos vacías, así que compraremos un par de bocadillos para comer con ellos.

—No entrare allí bajo ningún motivo

Ese lugar rompía todo tipo de leyes masculinas, si es que acaso existían algunas, pero ante el jalón que le dieron en el cuello y lo arrastraron hasta la puerta y ser incapaz de aferrarse al poste para entrar.

''Bienvenidos''

Al menos el cartel de color rosa neón era lo mas masculino, las mesas y sillas de madera tapizados con una tela de corazones rosados, parejas besándose, y un inmenso vi trolero lleno de pasteles, panquesitos, panes dulces, chocolates, bombones y bebidas azucaradas era lo que apreciaba hasta donde la vista le permitía.  
Por poco comenzaba a vomitar arcoíris.

—Bienvenidos al Tulipán de Mazapán, mi nombre es Shion, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Los ojos azules casi perlados chispearon con alegría, y las pálidas mejillas ganaron color al toparse con el Uzumaki, la mano fina acomodo con coquetería un mechón de cabello rubí cenizo tras la oreja y mordió con cuidado los labios carnosos.

Regla numero 1 del manual de la chica coqueta: Finge ser sexy y delicada frente al chico que te llama la atención.

 _Excepto si este esta con su madre a un lado._

Los ojos violetas estaban matando de manera imaginaria a la mujer que ocupaba un puesto detrás del mostrador, sabia muy bien que su primogénito ya era todo un hombre y que quizás tendría un par de chicas detrás de el, pero era otra cosa coquetearle frente a su presencia. Carraspeo de forma grosera para tratar de que su hijo siguiera siendo devorado con la mirada. —Me gustaría su opinión con respecto a un par de productos que vi en su página oficial de Facebook.

—Por su puesto, solo dígame cuales...

Oh si, solo diría un par de palabras especiales.

—Es para una reunión con la familia Hyuga...

Shion casi se ahogo con el batido de cerezas que bebía para calmar sus ánimos profundos. Esa familia es su mejor cliente, casi a diario consumen la cantidad de diez parejas potenciales, en definitiva aquel chico que le estaba comenzando a generar taquicardia no era un hombre cualquiera.

—Claro que los conozco- se apresuro a decir mientras se daba la vuelta y sacaba el pedido usual —son nuestros mejores clientes. Ellos prácticamente pagan nuestros salarios y el arrendamiento del lugar.

—Me alegra que conozcas a la familia de mi mejor amiga, en ese caso, quiero que prepares algo especial.

Cerro la vitrina con los cannolis rellenos de crema chantilli y los profiteroles, miro sobre su hombro confundida y analizo un poco, casi en un flash corrió hacia la puerta trasera que llevaba a la cocina, demoro poco mas de ocho minutos y salió con una caja blanca y un rollo de cinta para regalo color rosa metálico. —Una caja llena de galletas de mantequilla, otras de chocolate, rollos de canela con chispas de chocolate, tartaletas de fresa, manzana y cereza, panquesitos de limón y naranja y medio pastel de red velvet.

Si, un clásico, original con los arreglos que le haría con la cinta y perfección al entregarlo regalando una hermosa sonrisa.  
Naruto nunca presto atención en ella y Kushina salió en pose de victoria.

* * *

FACEBOOK

...

* * *

Hinata terminaba de arreglarse el cabello en una coleta alta, poco después de su desplome y que el medico le indicara a su madre que solo había sido producto de una fuerte impresión y no de una recaída tuvo el permiso de salir de la cama y arreglarse para bajar a la reunión.

—Hermana, deberías de recogerte el cabello mas seguido.

Hanabi acababa de ingresar a la habitación de su hermana y ocupada la cama Queen size parcialmente, ya que la estatura no le permitía ocuparla por completo.

—Tu cabello luce menos feo así...

Sabia que el medicamento que en ese momento estaba tomando le generaba un desgaste del organismo y una de las formas de manifestar ello era con su palidez de tegumentos, cabello opaco y labios partidos. Pero por primera vez estaba arreglándose para ser una dama.

—Gracias por el consejo Hanabi

—De nada- contesto sin más.

La verdad es que ella no estaba tratando de ser amable con su hermana menor, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía hacer sonar sus palabras molestas o irónicas.

Menuda suerte.

—Hermana, no somos amigas en Facebook...

Hinata soltó el fijador del cabello que tenia en las manos y rodo hasta los pies de la cama. Hanabi lo recogió y se lo extendió —No te preocupes, de igual manera nuestros padres no lo saben, solo quiero ser tu amiga.

—Hinata-sama, su madre le espera en el recibidor- del otro lado de la puerta Karina le recordaba que ella debía de estar allí abajo con su madre, y como toda primogénita Hyuga debía de llenar un complicado papel que nunca, por mas que se esforzaba lograba cumplirlo. Con pocos ánimos se encamino detrás de Karina y cuando estuvo a la altura de su madre le dedico la sonrisa más amable que pudo.

—No te preocupes Hinata, después de todo Kushina es una persona amable, quizás te sorprenda en muchas cosas, ya lo veras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, trataba de confiar plenamente en las palabras de Hana.

Karina abrió las puertas de par en par y permitió que una mujer de cabello tan rojizo como un fuego veraniego, detrás, un rubio muy parecido al hombre que los había visitado antes le hacia compañía.  
El color carmín subió a sus mejillas, y comenzó a hiperventilar, de todas las personas que podían cruzar la puerta tenia que ser aquel hombre.

—Kushina, tanto tiempo sin vernos

—Hana, aun te ves muy bien-dattebane.

Quizás esas palabras quedarían guardadas en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

—Quien esta detrás de la mujer es un fantasma muy feo...

Si.

Esas palabras quedarían guardadas en su memoria por demasiado tiempo.

Quizás así se sentiría la chica de la película americana de El Aro si de pronto se materializara en esa sala.  
Desearía haber visto la cinta que ponían en la película quizás así se hubiera cumplido el mito que siete días después moriría y ella desde el día anterior habría desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había llevado una discusión tan acalorada que los ojos le dolieron, los invitados hablaban sin dar tregua al asunto, hubo un par de golpes certeros en la cabeza e incluso una katana de las armaduras samuráis que estaban adornando el pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal fue tomada para un combate improvisado y mal hecho de kendo, los ojos lavanda de Hanna lucían preocupados ante la escena ya que las chispas que producían ambas espadas se esparcían, el temor era que rasgaran una de las preciosas cortinas o en su defecto terminaran cortando a la mitad un mueble. Cuando su padre llego del despacho y trato de calmar la cosa fue golpeado por la mujer que respondía al nombre de Kushina, hubo una llamada telefónica y quince minutos mas tarde el hombre, Minato corrió como loco detrás del dúo y decidió intervenir.

—Pero mama...

—Es la última vez que lo voy a decir Naruto.

Esa fue la ultima palabra que el adolescente pronunció en esa tarde.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche una notificación hizo que el móvil de Hinata vibrara en el bolsillo de la chaqueta lavanda que usaba en esos momentos, con discreción observó la pantalla y leyó con cuidado.

"A todos nuestros clientes: Por cuestiones de comodidad y facilidad de nuestros clientes se ha decidido adelantar la subasta de 'Hatsune Miku Sakura Version' una hora antes de lo previsto, a si que entren a la pagina principal del Rincón del Hobby Store"

Todo el aire en los pulmones de ella escapo sin cuidado.

La subasta había sido adelantada una hora.

Sus ojos perlados se llenaron de preocupación y observo su entorno, su madre y su amiga charlaban como si el tiempo en vez de hacerlas personas ajenas les hubiera unido mas, Minato, el hombre rubio de manera ocasional le regalaba una sonrisa sencilla ella solo respondía con un suave asentimiento de cabeza y con mejillas rojizas. Su padre de vez en cuando hablaba para mostrarse educado en la conversación.

Pero el chico rubio que aparentaba tener su edad estaba ajeno.

Ni siquiera le había respondido cuando ella amablemente le pregunto si deseaba mas te.  
Mandaría por media hora la situación a un segundo plano. Ella quería esa Miku.

Ingreso sus datos de la cuenta personal que tenia en el Rincon del Hobby Store.

 _Bienvenida Princesa del Byakugan~_

Querida Princesa del Byakugan la subasta de Hatsune Miku Sakura Version se llevara acabo en diez minutos y tendrá una duración de quince minutos, por cuestiones de protección y políticas de la nueva pagina se ha decidido hacer las subastas de manera oculta, es decir, que la cantidad que tu postees, solo tu la podrás ver.

Solo poseemos un total de doce figuras.

Esperamos que tengas suerte, sin más se despide tu amigo el moderador Lyssandro.

Eso hacia mas difíciles las cosas de la apuesta, si alguien ofrecía una cantidad mas grande que la que ella ofrecía tendría que despedirse de su adorada Miku. Naruto, el chico rubio, por algún motivo desconocido lanzo una maldición la cual le costo un golpe nuevo en la mejilla, ella no pudo evitar reír en un tono suave, nunca había visto a una persona tan viva y expresiva como aquella.

Y su estomago comenzó a darle cosquillas y sus manos se llenaron de algo que lo podía describir como humedad. NO, debía de concentrarse en su figura.

Entro de inmediato al foro de apuestas y noto que además de ella, 300 personas mas esperaban correr con la misma suerte.  
Fue al área de comentarios e inserto una cantidad.

Esa cantidad la coloco en el vigésimo lugar.

Opto por una nueva estrategia e inserto cuatro ceros mas a esa cantidad antes escrita, de rebote quedo en el primer lugar y una sonrisa traviesa no fue suprimida. El correr de los segundos se le hizo eterno y aprecio con sutileza como los nombres se movían una y otra vez, un tal Kyubi entro y salió del top 12 fácil cerca de 29 veces, al final, el quedo en decimo tercer lugar y ella nunca salió del top 5.

¡ME LLEVA LA…!

* * *

Dos días.

DOS DÍAS.

Esa era la cantidad de días que habían transcurrido desde que la figura de Hatsune Miku había llegado a su casa y la sala principal donde las visitas de la familia Namikaze- Uzumaki se encontraba en remodelación total, y su padre se encontraba en el área de cuidados intensivos de un hospital bastante alejado de casa.

Por primera vez se sentía sumamente alegre de que fuera otra persona la que estuviera en el hospital y no ella. Su madre desde la primera hora de la mañana se encontraba en dicho sanatorio afinando los pultimos detalles para el traslado de su padre a un Hospital de Inglaterra.

Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki le había quebrado la pierna izquierda, cuatro costillas, el brazo derecho y una fractura en su cráneo debido a su interferencia cuando esta trató de disciplinar a su hijo por haber gritado en medio de la velada

¡ME LLEVA LA PUTA CHINGADA!

La mayoría incluyendo a la famosa "Princesa del Byakugan~" se les había resbalado una gota gorda de sudor por la frente o la nuca, pero, para la dama que se respeta de ese chico fue un caso totalmente diferente, esa vez no hubo un golpe ligero.

Arrancó del estante una katana de entrenamiento y comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra.

—Hinata-sama, su desayuno está servido.

Los labios se despegaron con dificultad, quizás no tenía el hambre suficiente pero la sed había aumentado en buena medida.

—Ya voy Neji-nii-san.

Los pasos se escucharon con claridad a pesar de que la puerta de su habitación fuera lo bastante gruesa para inhibirlos. El plástico desprendía un horrible olor por lo cual había decidido abrir la puertecilla que conectaba su habitación al pequeño huerto exterior, el olor de diversas flores era mejor que aquel.  
Su celular volvió a sonar de nueva cuenta y una mueca torcida fue creada por ella, el desencanto y molestia ya eran bastantes y esa persona sólo hacía que siguiera creciendo en gran ó seriamente realizar una llamada vía Facebook hacia Kiba para que este le explicara como bloquear a un individuo, aunque quizás este no lo mereciera.

¿O si?

 _Tienes un mensaje de Uchiha Sasuke_

La pantalla del móvil no paraba de parpadear y el parpadeo del flash de la cámara la ponían de nervios.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia de las personas con saber que clase de relación mantenía con Kiba? No es que ella fuera una persona demasiado privada porque estaba encerrada y sin conexión al mundo. Bueno, ella estaba cerrada y sin conexión al mundo, pero esa no era la razón de ser cerrada, simplemente le era de muy mal gusto la enorme cantidad de mensajes tan directos preguntándole sobre su relación.  
Y sobre todo el Uchiha.

No tenía idea ni quien era.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió con relativa paz hacia el comedor, ya, muy cerca de allí se escuchaban las voces de Hanabi y su primo, era la primera vez en años que ella se quedaba sola al cuidado del mayor, llevaba ya un par de días sin mostrar malos signos de enfermedad por lo cual su madre se pudo confiar en que si algo malo sucedía el chico sabría que hacer ante ese hecho.

—Deberíamos ir al cine.  
Había propuesto Hanabi de inmediato, casi como una orden.

—Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama no está en condiciones de descuidar su salud, no se sabe cuan mal o dañino sea el aire para ella.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, es cierto pero en ese momento se sentía de maravillas, al grado que al despertar se puso a brincar como niña pequeña en su cama.

—Pero me siento bien nii-san- soltó en forma lastímera, casi dolida.

—Estoy a cargo de ustedes dos Hinata-sama, no puedo permitir que nada malo suceda, si algo llegara a pasarle su madre…

—Pero me encuentro bien ahora, no he recaido tan grave- le interrumpió a modo de súplica. —Me gustaría ir al cine con ustedes.

—Vamos a ver una película de miedo primo Neji.

Si tan solo Neji supiera que esa salida sería el incio del gran viaje de Hinata

 **Las estrellas escucharon aquellas sencillas palabras de una triste chica enferma con deseos de vida y libertad.**  
 **Facebook es su perta para todo lo que está a punto de vivir.**

* * *

/En el próximo capítulo:

Había amarrado varias sábanas de seda una detrás de la otra, al conectar seis su extensión ya era la suficiente como para llegar a una altura considerable sin hacerse daño.

Sería su primer escape de casa.

La operación HL (Hinata Libre como la había bautizado Kiba recién daba inicio)

Capítulo 3: Festival escolar.

—Hinata-san, es un gusto volver a verla…

—No puede ser… _**Usted es Uchiha Itachi**_

 _ **No tengo excusas para tardarme tanto... Esperen si la tengo, en la currícula me tocó cargar el módulo de pediatría y estuvo horrible, pero ya estoy dedicandome por ahora única y exclusivamente al hospital eso significa... ¡Actualización en poco tiempo! Si babe~ Estaré publicando capítulo de nueva cuenta el día 31 de Octubre con un capítulo de relleno con la temática de Halloween.  
Bien, aquí comienza lo difícil.**_

 _ **¿NaruHina?  
¿SasuHina?**_

 _ **Comienza la temporada de votos.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios que me hacen :) Son unos amores.  
Sin más se despide "Estrellas de Papel" Por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes estudia algo relacionado a las Ciencias de la Salud? -Espero no ser la única-.**_


End file.
